


Family Day

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: One-shot based on my Fairytales and Dreams Verse. The Winchester family have a family day to themselves before Adrianna is born.





	Family Day

Family Day

Tristan plopped himself on the couch next to his father. Sam was flipping through channels, nothing seemed to be catching his eye. Both Winchesters were bored. Dean didn’t let them leave the house by themselves anymore since Sam’s due date was getting nearer.

 

The pregnant man sighed, “I’m so going to kill your father.” He rubbed his eight and a half month belly.

Tristan looked away from the TV wide-eyed, “Why Daddy?”

“He’s the reason we can’t go out. The weather’s perfect and we’re stuck inside.”

“Oh…Can we’s sees a movie?”

“Which one baby? We can watch it in my room and have some popcorn.” Sam wrapped an arm around his son.

The little boy thought about it, “The doggy one.”

Sam frowned in thought, “The doggy one…Oh you mean 101 Dalmatians. Yeah we can watch it, go get the DVD while I pop some popcorn.” He kissed the top of his head.

 

Tristan nodded and did what his father told him to. Sam got up from the couch with some struggle. He groaned once he had his feet under him. He loved being pregnant, but the last two months of took a lot out of him. Slowly he waddled to the kitchen, rubbing his belly hoping to calm down his baby girl.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Dean had noticed his husband’s and son’s restlessness and had a surprise plan for them. He had gotten the weekend off and Rachel had set them up with food. Alex told him they could stay up in his family’s old cabin. Dean was grateful for everyone’s help.

 

“Hey guys I have something to tell you.” Dean smiled as he lifted his son into his arms.

“What is it?” Both Sam and Tristan placed all their attention on Dean.

“All I’m going to say is that tomorrow we have to wake up early.” He grinned knowing they were going to bombard him with questions.

“Why Daddy De?” Tristan looked up at him.

“Yeah Dean, are we going somewhere?” Sam leaned against him.

Dean smirked and wrapped an arm around him, “That’s for me to know and for you two to find out. I want us to be out of the house by nine.”

“Well at least we’ll be out of the house Peanut.” Sam smiled at his son.

“Yay!” Tristan clapped. “Can I’s sleep with yous?” He gave the puppy eyes to both of his parents.

“I don’t know little guy…” Dean pretended to think about it. He finally smiled, “Okay Peanut, but just for tonight.”

“Okie.” He hugged his father.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Sam and Tristan looked at the front of the big cabin wide-eyed. Dean wrapped his arms around them, smiling at their expressions.

 

“Wha…How?” Sam was speechless.

“I noticed that you and Peanut wanted a break from being stuck at home all the time.” He shrugged. “I wanted to do this for you guys. So this weekend it’s just going to be the three of us doing family stuff.”

“Family stuff?” Sam raised a brow.

Dean blushed, “Yeah…”

“We’s can play out hea?” Tristan tapped Dean on the nose.

“Of course we can champ. I brought the soccer ball.” He smiled. “C’mon let’s get settled and then we can go for a walk and have some lunch. “He placed his son back on the ground.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Sam smiled down at his brother and squeezed his hand, “Thank you so much for this Dean. I was going crazy being stuck at home.”

“You’re welcome baby.” He leaned up and gave him a kiss. “The garage has been very busy lately and we haven’t been able to spend some time together. The cabin was Alex’s idea.” Dean watched Tristan who was walking ahead of them, his soccer ball in hand. “I know it sucks Sammy, but I just wanna make sure that you and the baby are okay.”

“I know De.”

 

The three of them walked further along the path till they found the lake. There was also an open field that they could play in.

 

“Peanut don’t get too close to the water without me or your father.” Sam warned.

“Okie Daddy. Can we’s put our feet in the water?”

“I don’t know…” Sam looked at Dean uncertain. “What do you say?”

“I think the water might be a little cold champ. Let’s go check.” Dean grabbed Tristan’s hand and led him to the water’s edge. “Stick your hand in, I won’t let you fall in.” He assured.

Tristan touched the water and shivered at the cold feel, “Okie no puttin’ feet in water.”

Dean chuckled, “I told ya’ so champ. C’mon let’s kick the ball around for a bit before lunch.”

Sam laughed as the two of them made their way back toward him, “I take it we’re not sticking our feet in the water.”

Tristan shook his head and giggled, “Uh uh it too cold.”

“We’re gonna play with the soccer ball instead.” Dean picked said ball.

“’Kay. Help me with the blanket first so I can sit down.” He rubbed his aching back.

Dean frowned, “You okay Sammy? We could go back to the cabin.”

He shook his head, “I’m good, I just wanna sit down.”

“If you’re sure.” Dean eyed him for a moment.

 

Sam and Dean got the blanket set up on the ground, then Dean helped Sam sit. Tristan waited on the side with his ball.

 

“You comfortable babe?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, you guys go play.”

 

Sam watched his son and husband as they played around with the ball. Jellybean kicked up a storm inside Sam. He rubbed his belly and told his baby girl everything her father and brother were up to. After a while Sam took out the food from the basket and placed them on the blanket.

 

“Time for lunch guys!” He called them over.

 

They didn’t need to be told twice, Dean and Tristan left the ball where it was and hurried towards the food. Sam laughed and handed them their sandwiches.

 

“I know I feed you two bottomless pits. Where does it go?” Sam shook his head.

“But we just burned off breakfast running around and we never turn down food. Right Peanut?” Dean nudged his son.

“Uh huh.” Tristan took a bite of his sandwich. “Yummy tukey.”

Sam smiled and ruffled his hair, “I made it cause it’s your favorite.” He looked at his brother. “Somehow I don’t think he knew what he was agreeing to.” He took a big bite of his turkey, peanut butter, and chocolate sandwich.

Dean tried not to gag, “Look who’s talking. You’ve got a pretty big appetite too.”

He shrugged, “Yeah, but I’m actually eating for two unlike you.”

“Mhmm blame our unborn child.” Dean grinned and leaned over to rub Sam’s belly.

 

After eating the three of them relaxed on the blanket just watching the clouds float by. Tristan had fallen asleep on Dean’s chest after a while. Sam was curled against his husband.

 

“Thanks again for this De.” Sam leaned up and gave him a kiss. “I really enjoyed myself today.”

“You’re welcome baby.” Dean ran his hand down his brother’s back. “And to think the weekend is just starting.” He smiled as he thought of all the other things he had planned for them.

 

The End


End file.
